1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory and a fabricating method thereof, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Since a non-volatile memory device has the advantage of retaining stored data even in a power-off situation, the non-volatile memory device has become a widely adopted memory device in personal computers and electronic equipment.
Many non-volatile memories adopt a split gate design. A non-volatile memory structure having a split gate includes a floating gate and a select gate located at one side of the floating gate.
However, the non-volatile memory having a floating gate and a select gate needs a higher voltage and a greater overlapping region of the drain and the floating gate to perform a programming operation and an erasing operation, and therefore the size of memory cells cannot be further reduced.